Eternal Emotion
by DW Yoru Okami
Summary: I stood there, anger and hurt boiling in my already pained veins. Betrayal. How else could it be described? -Sora, Old fiction


Disclaimer:

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, though it does mine.

I spent awhile on this, and hope that it was worth reading. This is a one-shot. Read and enjoy.

* * *

**  
Eternal**

.:Against All Odds:.

_To eternal friendship we were sworn,  
__Until the day our world was torn,  
__And now we fight on opposite ends,  
__You no longer admitting us as friends.  
_

I stood there, anger and hurt boiling in my already pained veins.

Betrayal.

How else could it be described? Despite all we had been through as children, despite our pact of friendship, he had left. I knew he had turned on me, but it had been for _her_. I thought that somehow I could..

No, it doesn't matter now. I have nothing.

He took my weapon along with my friends. How could they leave me?

Just as he did...

Everything I had any emotion for was pulled from me. Riku, Donald, Goofy, her.. They all were gone.

What was left?

Nothing at all. Not even the weapon that I, and I alone, had mastered. Nothing is eternal.

"What will you do now?" I heard myself ask as my gaze shifted to the creature that Riku had been speaking with when we had arrived.

"I will find Belle." He did not look at me, but stared towards the castle.

I blinked. Despite the hopelessness of the situation, he was still going to find the one he searched for. He had no ship, and yet somehow he had gotten here, **knowing **in his heart that the one he searched for was within.

In my own heart I knew that the one I looked for was here.

She **had** to be. If Riku was here...there was no doubt in my mind.

I gulped and looked at him, mind spinning with indecision. There was nothing left to defend, was there? Finally, I spoke.

"I will too."

_Still I fight on, strong and true,  
__for despite your denial I still trust in you,  
__so battle against me with all your might,  
__forsomeday I'll make you see the light.  
_

I had come all this way, fought countless heartless, and made bonds with more people than I ever thought possible. There was no turning back, besides there was nothing to go back to. Somehow I would get through this, with or without the Keyblade. The words of Leon ran through my mind.

The power was within me, it ws my heart that was strong, thus the reason the Keyblade had chosen me. It didn't mater if Riku took it.

I stared out the looming building ahead and was not afraid.

Though they had left, I was not completely alone. I never was, for those who I had met, their strength was with me. I would not fail them, nor would I fail _her._

Taking a deep breath, I grasped the wooden sword in my hand. It was one in the same as my weapon before all of this. The item I had used to spar against those on my island so long ago. My eyes wandered to Beast, his face pointed towards the castle before us. He had yet to look at me since I had spoken to him. He must have been in thought, just like I had been.

I nodded my head, reassuring myself. This was my choice, and I knew what I must do.I turned to him, and let a smile reach my face.

"Let's go."

Beast POV-

This boy.

He wished to go on despite his companions abandoning him to follow that odd blade. What's more, he had only a wooden sword to defend himself with. At least I had my claws and fangs to fight with. I did not look at him, though he filled my thoughts.

He obviously had something he wanted in that fortress. I know I did,

Belle.

I did not understand how I knew, but something inside told me this is where I must seek her out. Something within also said that this child was much more than he seemed.

I did not know his story, or his connection to the silver-mained boy who had stopped me before. I doubted I ever would. I stared at the castle knowing that no matter what, I would leave there with Belle. I had a duty to protect her, and I would not fail.

What about him?

The child, he had just met me, but already he had asked, no, **told** me to join him.

Why?

Though my face remained pointed towards the castle I looked him over, through the corner of my eye. He was so young, and yet...

The way he held himself, was proud, almost arrogant. It showed he had been through much, and this was surprising. My mind reeled.

Should I trust this youth, one who knows the enemy?

I turned to him finally to look into his eyes. Belle said that when she first looked into my eyes they were harsh and cold, but as I grew to know her they became friendly and calm.

_'The eyes are the doorway to the soul.'_ She said that she had read it in one of her books.

Maybe his could give me a clue as to where his loyalties truly lied. I looked at him doubt filling my thoughts. He had not moved from where he stood when the other boy had claimed his weapon, but he now gazed at me. Our eyes locked and what I saw removed all doubt.

His eyes, I could not describe the emotion they held within them.

Pain, trust, sorrow, joy.

So many feelings mixed together at one time. I had thought him different before and he was, still but a boy. In those eyes, despite the conflicting feelings one thing stood clear. I saw a determination that rivaled my own. A fire that would never be extinguished. I decided than and there, I would trust this young one..

Never releasing my gazefrom his I nodded my head, agreeing it was indeed time.

END BEAST POV-

_Your heart may have chosen the wrong path,  
and set against me your total wrath,  
but deep within true emotions lay,  
and we will release them, somewhere, someday. _

He stared into my eyes and nodded. I could not help but smile. With my own nod I jumped onto the platform, him right behind me.

We would face those who kept us from our missions. I wasn't sure what was in store, and yet I never did. It hadn't stopped me than, and it wouldn't now. Despite that though, I was certain of one thing.

Riku was inside this castle, and he would do everything in his power to keep me from_ her._ He may have the Keyblade, but I was not going to give up. I believed in my own power and remembered my promise to her.

I was always going to be there.

Despite all the danger that lie ahead, despite all the heartless that stood in my way, my mind was set.

Against all odds,

I was getting her **back**.

Because though time was going to change everyone. I've decided. I'll keep emotions.

_Eternal..._

* * *

Owari

_Yoru Okami_


End file.
